


What's Your Reaction?

by JazzKat1213



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1920/30's kids, Angst, Big Sister-Reyna, Big Trials of Apollo Spoilers, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends being supportive, Friendship, Gay (duh), Godparent Nico, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Thalia Grace, No exposure to LGBTQ+ stuff, Plot, Slight Internalised Homophobia, Slowly Growing Back Together- Siblings, Some Sap, relationships and characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzKat1213/pseuds/JazzKat1213
Summary: How I imagine all of Nico's friends will react to him coming out and being in a relationship. There will be fluff and angst (like a lot) and probably some homophobia, but it's all going to be ok. Probably.Chapter 1: ReynaChapter 2: PercyChapter 3: Leo and CalypsoChapter 4-5: FrankChapter 6-12: HazelChapter 13: PiperChapter 14: Jason





	1. Reyna

Only all year round campers knew that Will Solace and Nico di Angelo were together, so about 5-10 demigods. They really didn’t mind that their head medic was dating Nico di Angelo, although it was a bit of a shock at first that the kid from 1930-something was gay, but it did kind of make him a little less creepy. More human, despite what some of the mortals said, it was almost an honour back in Ancient Greece.

However it did mean they would have to tell the other non-year round campers (at both camps) at some point as they had only started dating after summer camp had finished. Nico, and therefore Will, were ok with telling all their friends. That was true, but their was one other person that needed to be told one way or another.

Nico's half-sister, Hazel Levesque. She was from the 1920’s and telling her that he was dating a guy, when back then you would’ve- in the best circumstances- been thrown in prison or something like that seemed practically impossible for Nico to do. Yet, still he figured he must do it, he owed it to Hazel as well as himself. 

It hadn’t really been worrying Nico until communications between camps started working again, but it had always been there, stewing in the back of his mind and now it was starting to bubble over. He now realised how soon he might have to tell her.

 

\------------------

 

Hazel and Frank were going to come for a 3 day visit from Camp Jupiter; Reyna couldn’t come because of her preator duties and one of them needed to stay behind and ‘watch’ the legion. 

Nico decided to go for a walk along the beach, Will had said that they’d meet up later after fixing up some kids in the infirmary. Nico had spoken to Hazel already as soon as Iris messages started working again and acted like his usual self, which he had been told was sort of gloomy and semi-distant.

This often left him wondering why Will liked him so much and usually left him smirking to himself for no reason, but Hazel didn’t notice anything strange except for the fact that he his skin had got a slight olive tone back on top of his ghostly pale complexion, 

“The healing abilities of having a healthy diet, regular sleep and sunlight.” he had told her.  
Of course Will had made him eat healthy and they often ended up talking underneath trees until the sun moved and they were both sat in the sun, but he didn’t mention that. 

He did however tell her that the Apollo cabin were basically his closest friends and that Will Solace was his best friend- which of course was true even though he sometimes annoyed the hell out of him. It was one of the reasons he liked him so much, he wouldn't stand down to him like others did. He also didn't practically scream inside when he gave him the death glare.

 

\-----------------

 

As he was walking down the beach, he sat down on a solitary rock with sea spray and sun on his face and thought about Camp Jupiter. His thoughts drifted to Reyna who would be coming as soon as Frank had returned. He fished a drachma out of his (many) jacket pockets and prayed to Iris as he threw the coin into the rainbow spray.

Reyna’s face appeared is the rainbow and, luckily, she was alone. He sighed slightly and saw that her face lit up when she saw him.

“Nico! How are you? Didn’t think I’d be hearing from you till my visit.” She said smiling.

“Me neither. So how filled in are you already?” He asked.

“Well everyone knows about the Apollo thing and oracle grove. How was Apollo? I’ve never met him.”

“A handful to say the least. At one point he started to hallucinate and crying over flower pots after being unconscious for a few hours, all the Apollo kids were really worried.” He hoped his face didn’t show his anxiety from those hours, trying to comfort Will as he sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Emotions were not his strong suit.

“Well that sounds, um, interesting…”

“You don’t know the half of it.” He replied sarcastically. She laughed; it was a nice sound to hear after so long, he'd missed his friend.

“Also,” he continued quickly before he had the chance to rethink and stop himself, “I’m dating this guy named Will Solace and Leo came back with the nymph Calypso- from the Odysseus legend- on Festus. Like, alive, he drank the Physician's Cure and they’re off on the quest with Apollo...” Reyna’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as he rambled on. He realised what people meant by that now, seeing Reyna's face, as she fought to compose it.

“Wait, wait, wait! So Leo’s alive, has a girlfriend and is on another quest, and you my unsocial friend...YOU ARE DATING SOMEONE?!”

“Yeah.” He mumbled through his teeth as he rubbed his arm, looking away. Reyna’s shock turned into a proud, gleaming smile. He didn't know what he was expecting but her reaction still shocked him.

“I’m so proud of you Nico, you’re finally starting to accept yourself. Told you nobody hates you. And why have I missed so much?” she said excited then her sarcasm came out at the end, indicating that he was going to get bombarded with questions, “What’s he like? Is he treating you right? Is he hot? Is he as reckless as you? I swear to Bellona, I will hunt him down if he hurts you Nico.”

“Yes Reyna, no need to pull out the overprotective sister thing.” He turned and heard moving sand as Will came towards him in his signature CHB t-shirt and shorts. He turned back to Reyna.

“Speak of the devil, or am I the devil in this relationship? I don't really know anymore.” He said with a shrug.  
Will sat down in the sand so that his head was level with Nico’s shoulder and put an arm around his side for a quick one-armed hug before letting go. Nico's mouth twitched slightly at the corners.

“Hey Neeks. I’m guessing you’re Reyna. I would shake your hand but, ya’know.” Reyna looked him over, as Will waved his arm at the Iris message. Reyna looked him over thoroughly with scrutinising eyes before nodding to Nico.

“He’s good enough for you.” She decided confidently. Will looked to Nico to try and get some context but he just shrugged with a smirk. Will narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, when a call came from behind Reyna that was muffled by the spray of the waves and she sighed.

“I gotta go. You see why I can't go with Frank and Hazel? There's always something that needs fixing. Bye Will. Bye… Neeks.” She sniggered slightly.

“Only Will can call me that RARA.” He said, the corner of his lips turning up slightly again as one of Reyna’s eyebrows rose on her face in a fake appalled face. Nico smiled and Will just shook his head slightly at their teasing and looked at Nico, he loved his smile.

“Oh and one more thing Reyna, please let me tell Hazel.” She nodded, waved and cut the connection.

Nico moved to sit by Will and rested his head on his shoulder as they sat in the sand. Wills fingers started playing with Nicos hair and he curled up closer to Will. They just stayed there in comfortable silence, staring out to sea.


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico telling Percy about Will before he leaves after the massive statue attack.

Percy was about to leave Camp Half-Blood again, Nico didn't know when he was going to see him again. He was pretty sure Percy had understood what Nico had meant when he’d told him about his crush. He would be surprised if Annabeth didn't explain it to him, actually. 

He hadn't really seen Percy, as he had been out of it for most of the battle due to over shadow-travelling. He had woken up to his boyfriend staring out of the window, and he could hear the noises coming from outside but only barely. 

 

\----------

 

Now everyone had, had their turn at hitting Leo and were making their way over to the camp fire. Percy called Mrs. O’Leary but she didn't come, Percy looked around and found Nico staring into the woods. Percy started to make his way towards him but stopped when Nico snapped his fingers.

He was suddenly crushed under the weight of a hellhound and Nico was smiling his small, practically cold, smile. Mrs. O’Leary started licking the side of his face as he tried to push her off.

“Thanks.” Percy said after he had got up and got most of the hellhound slobber off of himself. Nico snorted and shrugged.

“Your welcome, I guess. You, um, got a bit of…” he trailed off while pointing at his shoulder. Percy looked at his shoulder and wiped the massive amount of remaining spit off his shoulder.

“How are you doing Nico, I know we kinda left it a bit weird after everything. I’m sorry I had no idea.” 

“I know, you weren't meant to. That might’ve been worse.” Percy nodded.

“Yeah, probably. So anything up with you?”

“Up with me? Percy I still don't understand most modern slang.” Nico explained, exasperated as Mrs. O’Leary started nudging Nico to stroke her. Percy rolled his eyes.

“It means that has anything happened, anything new?”

“Well, um, I guess you can be the first person I’ll tell.” He sighed while rubbing a hand over his face, but still stroking a laid down hellhound with his other.

“I would think Hazel would be the first person you’d tell.”

“Well, with messages out and you going to college. I don't know when I’m going to see you again so I might as well tell you now. You know Will Solace?”

“Yeah, he's one of the Apollo campers. He healed Annabeth in the Battle of Manhattan, what about him?” 

“Well, um he's my boyfriend, now.”

“Oh, ok. Wasnt expecting you and Mr. Sunshine to be a thing.” Percy had his eyes blown wide open and Nico started rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Nobody does.” Mrs. O’Leary had gone back over to Percy, and Nico turned back towards the campfire. Percy grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Thank you for telling me. I haven't really been exposed to this kind of thing, although having met the gods several times, I really should’ve been. I don't know how hard that was for you but anyway, guess I’ll see you around Nico.” Nico waved with a single leather-covered hand before Percy started walking to the beach.

Nico could hear the songs in the background and Will’s voice was like a rainbow against grey-skies. He saw Percy eventually get to the woods and climb on the hellhounds back, before they disappeared into the shadows.

He walked back over to the song to find the fire high and blazing. He leaned against a tree in the shadows watching Will, Austin and Kayla singing with their dad. 

He just stayed in that moment for the rest of the evening, not wanting to think about the next few days, weeks or even months. Nico sometimes caught Will’s eye and smirked a little, he’d survived telling one friend about the relationship, but Percy had known he liked guys. 

He didn't want to think about it and his mind went back to his family and their merry songs and voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like it would be super awkward and that Percy has never been exposed to different sexualities.  
> I know its kinda short but oh well. I added fluff, I'm proud.  
> Comment on who you want to see Nico come out to.


	3. Leo (bonus Calypso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out about Solangelo. He is his pun-filled self.  
> Calypso doesn't understand homophobia and has missed a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG 13 stuff maybe? I don't know how to rate.  
> I am trying to make these longer.

Leo was back with Calypso. Everyone had mixed feelings about that.

 

He’d saved them all, but had killed himself in doing so and therefore everyone was kinda mad. That is why Nico set up the; ‘Punch Leo’ line. It was very popular, especially amongst his siblings, who needed to let off some steam. 

 

Will had tried to convince him not to to do it, very pathetically be it, but he did try. After a while Nico decided giving people tickets was the best way to go about controlling all the people who wanted to hit the son of Hephaestus. After it all got in motion though, he settled for watching Leo, Calypso, Percy and Apollo talk. 

 

What he gathered from watching them, was that Calypso had lost something or just something was different for her, and he sensed that Leo felt guilty. He couldn't gather much else from so far away and trusted them to fill him in later. 

 

After about 45 minutes, Will had given up on his meager protests and came to sit by him. They talked like friends, but with the added extra of holding hands under his ticket table.  
Nobody saw of course, and to Nico it felt like he was breaking rules, but that made it all that more appealing. 

 

\----------

 

“Come on, let’s go back to your cabin. It’s been a long day.” Will whispered in his ear people started to filter from the campfire. The rest of Will’s siblings and dad, stayed behind along with Meg and a few other campers. 

 

Nico had watched Percy leave about half an hour ago, he was feeling better than he had expected after coming out to his ex-crush. Leo left with the Hephaestus cabin with Calypso after setting a few marshmallows on fire as well as his own hair. 

 

Nico had decided that he liked Calypso, she kept to herself and was very polite, she also carried a sense of ‘not being in the right time’ and he could relate. However she wore it much better than he did.

 

“Sure.” Nico replied turning back to Will. Nico took his hand and started walking down to the shadowy cabin, highlighted by the greek fire. They walked into the cabin and Will sat down on the bed opposite Nico’s. 

 

“I told Percy.”

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“It went well, I guess. After all the awkward silences and being attacked by a friendly hellhound.” 

 

“Mrs. O’Leary attacked you?”

 

“Well, not violently. But anyway Percy already knew that I liked guys, I can't even imagine telling Hazel because she doesn't have a hint about it. I mean she died when she was 13, she probably doesn't even know it’s possible.” he rambled on and started pacing. Will listened to every word and took them all into account. 

 

“Nico,” Will tried to stop his rambling before he went off the edge, it didn't work. “Nico!” he tried again and Nico cut off his talking abruptly.

 

“Come here.” Will said as he patted his knees. Nico trudged over and straddled his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

 

“You don't need to worry about that now. It’s all going to be fine.” Nico sighed heavily and Will could feel his breath on his face as he presses their foreheads together.

 

“I really want to believe you right now.” 

 

“She’s your sister, she’ll always love you.” Nico kissed him then, hard and fast before sitting back a bit and taking a deep breath. Will opened his eyes to look at him before kissing him again, and he just kept at it, trying to tell him that he had nothing to worry about. They could only ever do this alone within the walls of the Hades cabin.

 

So you can understand how annoyed Will was when a soaking wet Leo Valdez came bursting into the cabin. Nico jumped back and stared at Leo like he was about to murder him, again.

 

Will looked up and started laughing quietly while Nico ran a hand over his face. Leo’s face was a mix of sudden shock and a laugh threatening to burst through.

 

“Why are you here Leo?” Nico mumbled looking anywhere but the other 2 demigods in the room. Leo now also had Wills penetrating blue gaze on him and he radiated guilt like he did heat and fire. 

 

“Harley started a prank war when we got back and tried to get me again so I ran. I think I lost them, Calypso had no idea what was happening so she's somewhere looking for me…”

 

“And you came here because…?”

 

“Well you’re the only one from the Argo II that is actually here, and your cabins not exactly welcoming so I came here trying to escape. 

 

“Oh so that’s why you’re soaking wet, I was wondering.” Will shrugged. Leo carried on though,

 

“I didn't think you might be…” he interrupted himself with a burst of laughter that left him leaning on the door. Once he recovered, he stood up and was faced with a highly unimpressed son of Hades and Apollo. 

 

“Fine, I like guys Leo, now you know.”

 

“Oh di Angelo I knew as soon as I saw you two together. You’re not as subtle as you think, I saw the looks and the hand holding.”

 

“If you knew, then why are you laughing so much?’ asked Will. 

 

“Because of your reactions, I wish I had them on tape.” he said as he started walking in.

 

“Um, no Mr. Soaking. Not on my new carpet.” Leo stopped and laughed again. 

 

“Sorry Death Breath.”

 

“That's inaccurate.” Will stated. 

 

“Well you would know Blondie, and y’know I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. I mean your name is Nico di Angelo. It makes sense.” Will bit his lip and looked vaguely horrified.

 

“I don't get it.” Nico said confused. 

 

“Trust me Neeks, I don't think you’ll want to get it.” Nico came and sat by Will, burrowing his face into Will's shoulder. 

 

“Careful Ghost Boy, you might smudge your guyliner.” He managed to remain serious throughout that statement and Nico glanced his signature ‘death glare’ at Leo through his eyelashes.

 

“Get out.” he said pointing to the door.

 

“But then I wouldn't be able to tease you.” Nico got up and shoved Leo’s soaking ass out of his door and shut it in his face. 

 

\-----------

 

Nico relaxed again and slumped against the black wood door, letting out a long breath. Will walked over and started stroking his boyfriend’s hair,

 

“Well that was annoying.” 

 

“Been dead for months, comes back, and within the first 5 hours he’s already got me seething.” Will brought Nico into his arms as he carried him over to his bed. 

 

“I hate that you can carry me.”

 

“Eat more and maybe I won't be able to.” Will smacked him upside the head. Leo chose that moment to speak up again as he pressed his face, very unattractively, against the dirty glass windows and shouted so they could here him,

 

“You guys don't ever stop do ya?’ 

 

“I hope Calypso pours more water on you.” Nico shouted back as he got up and to close the curtains, but Leo was gone. He could see him being dragged away by Harley and Calypso stood watching.

 

“Imma have to go save his ass aren't I?” he asked as he turned to Will, still on the bed. He opened the door and walked casually over to the struggle, hands calmly in his pocket.

 

“Any trouble Harley?” he asked in his most innocent tone.

 

“None at all Nico.”

 

“Well the night I’ve had…” Leo sighed as Harley let loose his grip, ”Quest, finding out that Nico’s gay and has a boyfriend, big stuff’s going on here guys.”

 

“I don't see why it's a big deal…” Calypso said as she pushed herself off the tree,”In my time you were lucky to be considered a homosexual male. Women were so looked down upon etc. what happened on that front? I’m still reading up on all the history I’ve missed…”

 

“Became a sin and people were hunted, hated and killed for it.” Nico said bluntly, looking down.

 

“I’m sorry.” she said.

 

“Not your fault you missed so much, being stuck on an island must’ve been fun.” he said sarcastically.

 

“It really wasn't.” Leo looked back and forth between his girlfriend and the Child of Death. Will stepped out the door, and Nico started playing with his skull ring, 

 

“Well, I think it's time to call it a day, I mean you and Leo have got a quest tomorrow.” Will said as he came to stand next to Nico. Harley moaned in annoyance,

 

“Fiiiiine but when he gets back, can we have a prank war?”

 

“If you want Harley.” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

 

Will gave Nico’s hand a quick squeeze before all but escorting them back to the Hephaestus cabin. Nico sighed and turned back to the looming figure that was the Hades cabin, he needed some sleep right about now before he had to do it pretty much all again. 

 

-The life of a demigod,- he thought -well, a gay demigod.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing a kissing scene, I apologize.   
> Did I create a Calypso/Nico bromance? Yes  
> Comment who else I should do.


	4. Frank I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Frank finally arrive at camp and Frank sees something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicos old internalised homophobia comes back, I guess.  
> Nico really loves his little sister.

Nico was sweating out of his skin. 

 

He had his head in his hands and Will sat close to him so that their legs were touching. Will had one arm around him, the other was running through his hair. It was meant to be calming. To an extent it was, but for the most part, it was not. He was glad Will was there anyway, even if it didn't really help. 

 

He knew that internally beating himself up wasn't going to help the situation but he couldn't help it, it's what he'd done for four years regarding his sexuality, the stress of having to tell Hazel was reverting him back into that little shell of a person. 

 

He didn't want to become that person again, not after everything that had happened, not after Will. He was the only person who could see him like this; vulnerable and broken. Will was a safe haven, so he just curled into Will as much as he possibly could, trying to calm down and become the slightly confident person he'd almost gotten used too. 

 

Frank and Hazel were going to be arriving in about 1/2 an hour. Nico had hardly noticed the days passing by until Will had walked in, kissed his forehead and asked him what time they were arriving around an hour ago.

 

Now he was here, sitting on his bed wrapped in Will's arms, sweating so that his shirt clung to him. Will had assured him that she wouldn't care, that she wouldn't give a second thought about it, but he very much doubted it. 

 

They were both from the time when being... like this, was a crime and most who were caught and never heard from again. It wasn't hard to guess what happened to them. He didn't want to lose another sister. 

 

Especially over something like this.

 

He had run about 50 ways this could go through his head, none of them good. He didn't have the heart to hope she would just hug him and say that she didn't care. Then, all too soon, he was standing alone atop Half-Blood Hill. 

 

\---------

 

He watched the passing cars, looking for the iconic 'S.P.Q.R' on the side of one, and luckily the dragon he was standing a few meters from, payed him no attention, and lazily guarding the glowing fleece in the branches above. 

 

The sight of it slightly lowering his nerves. If only by a slither. He hadn't realised that he'd gone into a trance till Frank and Hazel were out of the car and walking/ running up to him. The dragon jumped up, alerted by the car but seemed to smell demigod blood and returned to sitting beneath the gold. 

 

Nico smiled at them, something which still hurt slightly, and was tackled in a hug by Hazel when she ran up to him. The dragon started sniffing Frank however when Nico was engulfed in the hug.

 

Once the dragon had backed off, he and Frank awkwardly shook hands and Hazel giggled at them. The reunion was so blissful and innocent that he forgot about his anxiety.

They were walking all around the camp just chatting like a few normal teens. He guessed, since he'd never really had the ‘proper’ teenage experience, when he thought,

 

'I really hope she likes Will' 

 

\--------------------

 

Will was worried about Nico, not in the, 'My boyfriend has no sense of self-preservation' way.

 

But more in the, 'He’s already had so much emotional hardships and this one might cost him his sister' way.

 

Once Nico had parted ways with him on the walk to the Infirmary, Will somehow found himself following. He internally hit himself for being so stupid, but stayed behind a tree near the top of the hill and waited for a car with 'S.P.Q.R' on the side. 

 

He didn't know anything else about what they were arriving in, just that small little detail, and he really wished he knew more, the wait was agony. He sat down in the green-ish shadows, some place that really seemed wary of him and his sunny aura, until the car finally arrived. 

 

He noticed Nico's face and the way his eyes were almost foggy, until he snapped out of it.  
'How had I not noticed that when he went into a trance? And how is he still so gorgeous despite of everything? It’s so unfair.' he thought.

 

He snapped back to the reunion, and he remembered where he had to be. He recalled Kayla telling him he had to come to the Infirmary at some point in the day, so he decided that he could waste a few more minutes watching to make sure his 'Neeks' was ok. 

 

He didn't know of any major injuries and figured that this was more important. Kayla could handle being on shift for a few extra minutes. However, you never knew when a kid would fall off the climbing wall or anything else.

 

He stayed until he saw Hazel hug him and decided that, 'This is the great Nico di Angelo; he survived 4 years on the road and went through Tartarus alone. He can handle his little sister for a while.'

 

He slowly turned away and casually walked back to the Infirmary, and as he walked, thought about how much he really hopped Nico could survive this, no matter how it went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get very angsty  
> Comment who I should do after Frank and Hazel, it may take a while, Hazel is going to take a lot of chapters to get through Hazel.


	5. Frank II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico actually tells Frank that he's dating Will and asks him a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this so soon because I'm going somewhere with no wifi.

'I really hope she likes Will'

 

His brain had to go screw up everything. These few normal, happy minutes with his sister before she inevitably ran away or something.

 

A weight suddenly came down on him and he assumed that this is what Annabeth and Percy felt like when holding the sky. His bones wanted to collapse under him and everything was frozen and a mushy mess at the same time, and yet he couldn't feel anything, he was numb and unmoving.

 

Frank seemed the notice his sudden frozen horror, so did Hazel.

 

“Nico, you okay?” she asked nervously, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was enough to break him out of his stupor.

 

“I’m fine Hazel.” he replied unconvincingly. She looked suspicious and opened her mouth before Frank interrupted,

 

"Haz, let's go unpack, I’ll talk to Nico, you have more to unpack. I'm staying with the Ares kids so I want to put that off as long as possible. That's gonna be fun."

 

"There’s only 1 year-round camper in the Ares cabin, he’s probably off breaking some kids nose right now so this is probably the best chance you're going to get." Nico said shakily through his teeth,“I’m fine.” he added quickly.

 

Hazel’s face softened and she nodded, kissed Nico's cheek, and went to get her things from the car.

 

"Thanks.” he said.

 

"You look like the world just fell on you. I figured you're the kind that would want to be alone after something like that. I remember that from the Argo II. Always alone and silent sitting on the wooden things stuck to the mast. Or whatever Leo called them."

 

"It feels like it has, the world I mean, just fallen on me.” he looked at Frank, “You're more understanding than I may have given you credit for.”Frank's face turned a strange pink and Nico snorted much to his surprize.

 

“Have you spoken to Leo since he, y’know, rose from the dead?” he added.

 

“Yeah we’ve had an Iris Message, he's not dead again so that's good news I guess. Hazel was furious that he didn't come see her after returning, think she’s gonna slap him when she sees him again.”

 

‘I set up a queue for all the people who wanted to hit him when he got back, so that was eventful.” frank smiled a bit, before he turned to leave.

 

"Um Frank," Nico said, looking down.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Before you go can I tell you something? Just so you can be there for Hazel when I tell her. Okay?"

 

"If it’ll help you and Hazel." Nico nodded and some of the earlier sweat trickled down his neck. Frank noticed his nerves and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

All Nico could think about was how much he wanted it to be Wills as he shrugged it off. 

 

"I'm dating someone,..." Was all he came out with and trailed off.

 

"That doesn't sound like something Hazel can't be told on her own." Nico shook his head, his face almost distraught with worry. Frank didn't understand.

 

"...His names Will." He smiled at that, being able to call Will his boyfriend still made him feel strange. In a good way, like a tiny spark inside his nerves every time he said it.

 

Frank's face was enough to bring him out of his trance.

 

\-------------------

 

So Frank had obviously not been exposed to anything LGBT from the look on his face. Well neither had Nico until he had a crush on Percy, that awful run- in with Cupid and then Jason assured him that it was widely accepted now.

 

"Wait, you did say HE right?" Nico nodded awkwardly. Frank nodded and his face returned (pretty much) back to normal.

 

"Okay. I think your right to be nervous, weren't people like you hunted back in your days?"

 

"Yeah, way to make me seem old by the way, and now you see my great discomfort at the situation. Well it took me four years to accept it and I don't want to lose Hazel." 

 

"What can I do to help?"

 

At that moment Will came over, Nico had not realised how much air he had been holding in till Will put his right arm over his shoulders. He finally breathed out and relaxed into Will's arm, Frank looked between them.

 

"This is him?" Nico nodded as he put his left arm around Will's waist. "I admit, I was expecting someone a bit more..."

 

"Dark and brooding?" Will finished. "He gets that a lot." Nico rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the twitch at the corner of his mouth. Will turned into Nico,

 

"Have you told Hazel yet?" Will whispered into Nico's ear. 

 

"Not yet." He answered simply. They both turned back to Frank,

 

"Frank, I am going to tell Hazel, and I'll get you when I do. Could you just stand behind her." He clearly understood as he made a small 'o' with his mouth as realisation came to him. 

 

Will however... had absolutely no clue why in Olympus Frank would need to stand behind her, but as he and Nico were walking down to the lake, and Frank back to the car. 

 

Will had grown up in a strange household, switching schools quite a bit so his history was hardly reliable. He knew that World War II was bad, millions died and Hitler hunted Jews etc. but they didn't exactly go over what they did to LGBT people in great detail. 

 

He figured that it must’ve been terrible considering their faces and Nico’s fear. Could things really have been that bad in World War II that it had caused Nico to repress his feeling for so many years? He didn't know, but he had some ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel that Frank would never have been exposed to this stuff with him being raised by his strict Grandma and his mum being gone a lot.  
> I also feel like people would either completely expect Nico and Will to be together and others, for it not to even be on their radar.  
> Comment who I should do after the Hazel-Frank drama.


	6. Hazel I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up to telling Hazel

Frank then left to unpack his bags as he said he would, Nico and Will watched him as he walked up the hill. Nico then removed his and Wills arm and intertwined their fingers.

 

They walked down to the lake in comfortable silence and sat in the shade of the trees on the bank. 

 

Will laid his head on Nico's shoulder, their hands still locked together as Nico used his free hand to run his fingers through Will's hair. Will only just saw the small tint of pink on Nico's face.

 

"It's going to be really awkward if Hazel just sees us like this." Nico said after several minutes of silence.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, she’s your family. If anything does happen, I’m here and we’ll get through it." Will promised as he sat up properly so he could look at Nico.

 

“I doubt it, but I hope you're right.” He replied as he looked at Will, smiling slightly. Will pressed their foreheads together. 

 

Nico opened his eyes and quickly glanced around before grabbing the front of Wills shirt and pulling him into an unexpected kiss. He only stopped when the naiad’s in the lake started whistling and giggling. 

 

Then decided that he didn't care and pressed their lips together again. He'd never get used to this.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Frank had finished unpacking as he hadn't brought much for a 3 day stay, Hazel however was staying for a 10 days and would be leaving with Reyna, so she had more.

 

He walked past the Hades cabin and saw Hazel through the window, still unpacking and decided to go find Nico. What he found almost made him wish he'd waited a while.

 

He wandered down to the lake and saw him and Will making out under a tree. Nico had his hands in Wills hair and Will's arms around him, a hand up his shirt. Even he could feel the blush on his face as he shouted, 

 

"Hey could you too stop for a second?" They broke apart and Will just burst out laughing into Nico's shoulder and Nico curled up with his face in his hands.

 

Frank walked around to them, feeling as though he'd just seen something incredibly personal, which of course he had. He promised himself never to think or mention it to anyone.

 

"How long were you there?" Nico asked through his hands.

 

"About 6-7 seconds." He nodded and removed his hands while Will was still laughing into his shoulder. 

 

Nico smacked the top of Wills head slightly so he would sit up,and told him to shut up. It didn't work. He looked at Will's face again and they both started giggling uncharacteristically. 

 

Frank stood there watching the two idiots and realised how adorable they were. He really hoped he was the only one in the world who had seen this. 

 

However, Kayla came over the hill and waved at Frank. He had no clue who this girl was, and as she came closer saw that she had greenish hair. Wasn't that surprising really considering the world they lived in but he'd never seen a demigod with (what he assumed was) dyed hair, they had too strict a rule at Camp Jupiter for that.

 

"Will we need you back at the infirmary. One of the Nike kids had a malfunction with a prank involving the lava wall." she seemed unfazed by the two idiots on the grass.

 

Will had, thankfully, stopped laughing and seemed to know what she was talking about and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Again?" He asked sarcastically, more shocked or surprised. Kayla nodded. 

 

Will hugged Nico one last time and whispered something in his ear. He then got up, and followed Kayla back to the infirmary. 

 

\---------

 

Nico didn’t want to do this now, he wanted to avoid Hazel for as long as possible, so that is what he did. He managed to dodge Hazel and Frank, who were walked through the camp; exploring he guessed, and talking.

 

He carried on his way to the Big House, it’s sky-blue walls were pastelized in the sunlight. He snuck in through the door, even though he could just walk right in. He just still felt out of place in an infirmary, a place dedicated to healing people. 

 

Will was signing something on a clipboard and Nico walked over to him, as he was alone. Will smiled when he heard his footsteps and saw the black figure of him lean against the wall out the corner of his eye.

 

“Hey Neeks, shouldn't you be with your sister?” he looked up from the paper and saw his boyfriend look down and shift, uncomfortable.

 

He sighed, put the clipboard down on a empty nearby bed, and wrapped his arms around Nico. Nico put his own hands on Will’s waist and buried his head into Will's chest. 

 

“I’m so sorry I don't understand what you're going through.” Will mumbled into his hair. Nico sighed and Will could feel his breath against his chest.

 

“Can we just stay like this?” Nico asked in earnest, and as much as Will wanted to, they did have to move eventually. 

 

“Sorry Deathboy, I would love to, but I have to finish the report for the kid who fell off the lava wall. Had to deal with some pretty serious burns.” Nico pulled his head back and rolled his eyes before his face returned to the solum mask it was before.

 

“I need to tell her don't I?” Will nodded slowly, “I'm just going to go do it now, get it out the way. I can't deal with the stress of hiding it till the end of the week.”

 

“I'm not sure if that's a good idea, but if this does go badly,” he gently took Nico's face into his hand so he would look at him, “You come straight back here, to me, and we'll get through this.” Nico kissed him for a few moments then pulled back and nodded.

 

Will kissed him quickly one more time before Nico untangled himself from Will and left the infirmary. Will walked over to the window and watched his boyfriends retreating figure as he travelled down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this going to get really angsty and hopefully some Solangelo fluff.  
> Comment who I should do after the Hazel Drama.


	7. Hazel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further Hazel stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are gonna be hard for me write because homophobia. I hate it, and writing in that mind frame is hard, but I'm managing.

Nico never thought he would be so glad to run into Frank alone before this moment.

He was making his way to… somewhere, to try and find his sister. He was concentrating on breathing and not overthinking anything or trying to talk himself out of it. By the time his found Frank, alone, he was shaking and lightheaded despite the breathing exercises.

“Where's Hazel?” he asked quietly. 

“Back in your cabin, she said that she was going to change and get something after the journey.” 

“Going to tell her now.” he said definitively and heard Frank's footsteps behind him. Later, he'd tell anyone who asked that he didn't remember the moments walking to the cabin, or knocking on the door, or hearing Hazel telling them to come in. But he would, every bone-shaking second of it.

When he was finally faced with Hazel, his dear half-sister, it was almost like irony was laughing in his face. His innocent Hazel, staring lovingly at him with the little spark in her eyes, the same person who said that she'd love her brother no matter what. That little girl who would soon be disgusted by him and never want to see him again. That adoring sister that would soon run from him like the plague; a terrifying disease that should be avoided at all costs.

He took a deep breath and looked into her startling eyes, the colour of the earth's most precious gold. Frank put a hand on his shoulder for a second, then removed it and walked around Nico slowly. Hazel followed Frank with her eyes until he was behind her, she turned back to Nico confused and he was still looking at her, but he seemed to have a silent goodbye in his eyes.

“Hazel, we- I need to talk to you.” he stuttered.

“Nico, you know you can talk to me about anything.” she said, still confused as to why he seemed so nervous about this.

“More like I need to tell you something.” she nodded and he was shaking more forcefully now, he had his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around his shaking form. 

Hazel came forward and brought him into a hug. She didn't know what to do, she'd never seen her brother vulnerable before and it scared her. Nicos head was on her shoulder and she could just make out the dry sobs he was pouring onto it. She kissed his cheek and held him close while Frank stood, still behind Hazel, looking at the ground silently.

Nico pulled his head up and looked at her, the skin around his eyes were raw but he wasn't crying and it made her feel hurt that this was because he needed to tell her something. Didn't he understand that she would always care for her older brother? He took a step back, but Hazel kept her arms loosely around him,

“Hazel, just in advance, I'm sorry.” a look of deep care spread across her face and it hurt him evermore, “I'm dating someone Haze.” 

“Why were you so scared to tell m-...”

“Just let me finish or I'll never get this out, okay?” she sealed her lips and Nico took in all the things he loved about her and realised as he looked down at her arms, still around him, how pale he was compared to her beautiful caramel complexion. The next thing he said came out in a blur, but he knew Hazel understood,

“I can't handle not telling you for another week, you have no idea how hard this has been for me Haze, guess you never will. I fought this for four years and I was miserable, completely wrecked, and I've finally accepted it. I'm just s-so scared about telling you, you grew up the same way as me and I just don't know what to say or how to say it. So I'm just going to say it like this then; I'm dating someone Haze, and it's amazing, I'm finally happy with myself and pretty much everything else, but…” he gulped, but she spoke before he could,

"Nico that's great! Why would you be so scared to tell me that? He shook his head, biting his lip,

"Because you'll hate me when I tell you the rest..." 

"No, no I won't. Isn't that what family's for?" He still looked like he was on the verge of crying so she turned the topic back to the mysterious girl that apparently made him happier than he'd ever been,

"What's her name? Nico bit harder on his lip and didn't look at Hazel, but felt he loose arms around his tighten and stiffen. 

"It's a 'he', Haze." After he said that, he desperately wished he had hugged her one last time before he had, “His name’s Will.” 

Nico hadn't been keeping track of her face through his speech, but Frank had as he moved to the side until he could see. At first it remained full of concern and patience as he got it off his chest and that concern only grew as he kept on talking. Then, at the end, the emotion fell from her face like a rock through air. Her whole body froze and she didn't seem to see her brother in front of her.

Nico still had his eyes closed and unlatched Hazel's arms from him, as soon as he did so she stepped back in shock and fear. Then her face turned pleading,

“Nico we can fix this. It doesn't have to be this way, we can fix this, we can fix you.” Nico opened his eyes then and looked at her, now his eyes had the clear shine of unshed tears that had Hazel's insides twisting with something she didn't understand.

“Didn't you hear me Hazel? I've tried to fix myself, I tried and I tried. It didn't work Hazel. I grew up believing what you do and it tore me apart. I can't change, the gods know I've tried, you just don't understand Hazel.” he begged and his voice cracked several times, Hazels chest started to heave as she backed up into Frank,

“Your right Nico, I really don't understand.” She said shakily, and with that she fainted into Frank's arms. Frank carried her to the bed she was to use and placed her down on her back, he turned to talk to Nico, but he was gone. And the door was open…

\-------------------

He was running. The camp was practically empty as it was getting late, dinner would be soon, but he didn't want to go. So he kept running as Will had told him until he was at the door, despite everything he still felt like he needed to knock. 

Will came to the door and took in his appearance; sweat had plastered his hair to his face, he was shaking violently and his lips were red from where he'd bitten into it too hard. Will practically carried Nico to one of the only rooms with a lock in the infirmary after he'd closed the door.

He placed him down on the rooms bed and pushed the worn jacket off Nico's shoulders, lay down, and pulled him against his chest and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Will didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, he just lay there beside Nico till he stopped shaking. Will turned so they were lying on their sides under the blanket and put his hand across Nico's waist as to bring him closer.

“I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?” Will asked. Nico shook his head but kissed Wills jaw and curled ever closer into his form. 

They stayed like that till it was time for dinner, at which point Will shifted back onto his back and Nico opened his eyes. They both really didn't want to move, they wanted to stay there in their safe space in that room, away from everything.

“Do you want me to get you some food and bring it back? I can explain to Chiron what happened, he'll understand why you're here.” Nico nodded and sat up, Will followed suit. He kissed him once more, before getting up and unlocking the door, after which he threw Nico the key and left for the dining pavilion. He grabbed his hoodie from the hook on the way out.

\-----------------------

Will tried to be as quick as possible, he explained to Chiron what happened and it all became very solum. He also tried his best to avoid Frank and/or Hazel, he tried, it didn't work. Frank found him and he honestly wanted to just walk away, even though it wasn't Frank's fault about anything and he wasn't being fair.

“Will!” he called and Will had a large urge to ignore him, he guessed it was because his boyfriend was currently internally broken. He turned anyway though and Frank looked extremely worried. 

“Hazel still hasn't woken up yet.” he said.

“Wait, she fell asleep?” he inquired.

“No she fainted, she out cold in the Hades Cabin.” Will's mouth made an unconscious, small ‘oh’,

“Ok, Nico didn't tell me anything, he just arrived at the infirmary completely messed up. I was going to take the food to him though, I ask him if he wants to see Hazel. It's his decision, not mine.” then he turned away and went to go see said demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, angst, have it  
> Ah! Why is homophobia a thing? Why is it so hard to write?  
> Please tell me if this was realistic  
> Comment who I should do after the Hazel drama


	8. Hazel III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel has a panic and sees gay stuff. I really cant make it anymore blatant than that.

Nico was very still in the infirmary room.

He'd relocked the door and was lying atop the covers, staring at the ceiling. It had pretty much gone how he expected, in fact it was a little better. She didn't disown him as a brother, nor call him a disease or anything near that. She'd said he was broken, that was okay. It hurt, but he'd been broken before and he'd been able to glue himself back together, 

‘But this isn't something you can fix, because you were never broken into the first place’ his mind whispered to him. He hated it, he'd made peace with all this conflict, and now it had come back to haunt him. The past really wanted him to suffer it seemed. He was young and confused and didn't know what to think. Throughout his childhood it had been an unspoken crime against society, then it became a recognised offence and people were prosecuted, now it was widely accepted and the people who were against it were the hated ones.

It hurt his head and as he was swimming within his own mind, a knock came from the door. He got up and unlocked it, it was Will with some food. He came in, put the food on the bed, then turned to kiss him. It was deep and slow and meant to be reassuring, and to an extent it was, and so was food. They sat on the bed eating and it almost seemed like a normal day, and neither wanted to ruin it, so they just talked and ate and snuck in kisses occasionally. When they finished eating, Will turned to him and kissed his forehead before deciding to open his mouth,

“Frank said that Hazel still hasn't woken up.” Nico froze and looked up, nervous or scared, Will couldn't tell, “I told him it was your choice if you wanted to see her.”

“I will. She's still my sister and it's my fault she fainted in the first place.” he said, almost sadly.

“I'm sure it was just the shock, Neeks. I don't what's going to happen, but you did drop a lot on her at once and she is prone to fainting or normally, right?”

“I guess so.” Will stood up and offered a hand, Nico raised an eyebrow and Will rolled his eyes,

“I'm going with you sunshine.” he said semi-serious. 

Nico took his hand and they walked down through the many cabins till the glowing Greek Fire could be seen and was casting shadows on their features in the twilight. They walked in and Nico nearly cut off Wills circulation from the strength of his grip, as Frank had said, Hazel was out cold. She lay silently on the bed by the right wall, on top of the covers with her head facing the left, framed by her hair. It was a few shades lighter than her skin as surrounded her face in a mass of curls, like she was suspended peacefully in water.

It made Nico's heart twinge painfully as he took in the sight, knowing it was his fault. Nico stood frozen, staring at Hazel and he did try to move, but he couldn't. Will let go of his hand and move so he could wrap his arms around him from the back, he had concern etched into every feature as he rested his head against Nico's, trying to be reassuring.

Frank went over and stroked Hazel's forehead before turning back to the boys,

“Do you think you'll be okay if I leave you alone with her, I don't know what she'll do if she wakes up…” he explained, trailing off. Nico nodded and Frank promptly left, supposedly to go to the Ares cabin to turn in for the evening.

\----------------------

She felt groggy, and dizzy. She also felt parched and… comfy. She didn't remember going to bed, but she did remember having an awe full dream. She wasn't fully conscious yet and so she couldn't hear much, or see much for that matter.

She decided to try and remember what she could from the horrible dream, she knew it had been very detailed and felt very real. Nico had come telling her news and he was stressed beyond belief about telling her. He'd said he was dating someone, then proceeded to tell her how he'd felt about it and how hard it was for his to accept… something. That was the part that was evading her, what Nico had wanted to tell her. Frank was there too and he seemed sympathetic with her brother. The last thing she could recall from the vivid dream was falling and a pain in her chest that she realised as shock.

Her sight started to come back then, the swirling mist in front of her eyes started to erase itself. The first thing she saw was her brother's bed across the room, however it wasn't devoid of people. In fact, from what she could make out, there were two. One was a dark figure, only lit up by the lamp at the end of the bed, and there was a second person-shaped blob next to it. However, this one was lighter by appearance, that second one also had an arm around this first as they satin Nico's bed. 

The first covered the seconds face from the way they were angled, but the dark one had their face in their hands, clearly distraught. The lighter ones hand was moving up and down the dark ones back, lovingly and reassuringly. Then her vision came back indefinitely, the dark one was her brother and the second was unknown boy, but she could make out that it was a male though she still couldn't see his face. 

Finally the rest of her dream came back and it the fear threatened to suffocate her as the air left her lungs. Her brother was different, the kind of different that got you taken away forever. The kind of different that was unspoken of and dangerous and wrong.

The memories of her own mother shouting at her for being different came back with power and she fell into the black swirl of her past with a last look of her brother wrapped up lovingly in a man's arms. 

\-------------------

By the time she woke up again, there was no sight of her brother or the man he was with. She was thankful, she had no clue how to deal with this and it was frightening. She knew that she wouldn't go through this alone she had Frank and he would help her convince Nico that they could fix him, could save him. 

Right now there was no sight of Frank though, the light by Nico’s bed was still on but the room was draped in shadows. Hazel got up and pulled back a single curtain; darkness.

A part of her brain wanted to know what had happened to Nico, where was he? She didn't want to be worried, but she was, even though he wasn't really her brother anymore. She pushed down a thought that she couldn't bear to believe; maybe he was never really your brother in the first place, it scared her. Everything about it did, what would happen to him? Did anyone else know? True, it wasn't the 1930’s anymore, but things don't change that much.

Her thoughts came back to the current situation, the darkness of night outside did explain the absence of Frank, she looked over at the solemn clock and it read 3:14. She sighed and went to her bedside table, she must've been out for a while as she wasn't tired at all, and grabbed one of the books she'd packed. 

She didn't have many, but she did enjoy them and they kept her mind busy. What she needed right now, and she would try to sleep again later but right now she would read. She would read and get lost in the world within its pages and not the swirling mass of memories and horrible things that were threatening the barriers in the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who I should do next after the Hazel drama, its gonna take a while but meh  
> Also comment ideas etc.


	9. Hazel IV

Will was lying awake on an infirmary bed in a dark room, mumbling to his also awake boyfriend in a conversation neither of them were very committed to. 

After an hour of trying to comfort Nico, Will decided that it would probably be best to try and get some sleep, Nico begged him not to leave and so came the decision to stay in the infirmary room they were in before dinner. Will had kissed his forehead before telling him to get what he needed and meet him back at the room.

Will had gone to get his own things and found that Frank had left his voluntarily post outside the Hades cabin, and was probably in bed by now. It was later than Will had realised, but he had easily made his way to his own cabin, when he was ambushed by two children of Apollo before he was fully inside the doorway.

“Where were you?” Kayla had asked in her little sibling voice. He had sighed and replied,

“Nico came out to his sister and it didn't go well, so now he can't stay in the Hades cabin. I'm getting my stuff because I'm not going to leave him alone right now and I'm guessing you don't want me to bring him here?” He said in a frustarated rush. He knew them well enough to know that they would try to ask questions if they could so he only really gave them the chance to ask one. Still, Austin grinned at that,

“Only if we- I -can watch.” Kayla had smacked him round the head and Will was really quite thankful. Still, he rolled his eyes and collected his things before heading up to the infirmary through the chill night air.

To be honest it was a miracle that the Harpies didn't see him, again he was thankful.- At least some things are going right today, -he thought to himself. Though, when he was making his way through the shdows, he let his mind wander for those few minutes; mostly to his relationship with the shadows. 

Nico felt at home in them, like he belonged. However, he knew they scared him sometimes, he really didn't want to become lost to them. He kept them at bay, on the sidelines, and payed them little heed.- So would he. -Will decided, he would keep his relationship with the shadows a peaceful, if not a little bitter, one.

He saw a light in one of the Big Houses windows and guessed it was either Nico or Chiron. In fact it was both, Nico was about to begin explaining why he was there when Chiron stopped him.

“I know what happened, Will told me, and I trust you enough that you may use the infirmary. Also because of your past, this may be harder on you than it would be for most.” Nico had hung his head and Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder before going… somewhere.

He and Nico had then gone back down to the room and Nico immediately relaxed. It had taken less than an hour for them to fall asleep, and while that may seem long to some people, for them it was rather quick. They had been asleep, but then Nico had started thrashing and sweating frantically, Will was used to this but no matter what the tried he couldn't calm the son of Hades. 

He therefore went to trying to wake him up, it didn't go very well to begin with, not that it ever normally did… Shaking him didn't work and he very nearly got hit by Nicos still thrashing limbs so he had to pin them down to avoid injuries, he was also very tempted to throw some water on him, but he couldn't do that after the day he had. He stored that idea for a later date because he had to know if that would work.

So he went for something new; he kissed him. Full on the lips and he could feel when Nico actually woke up because he stopped fighting his surroundings and mind, and froze, Will pulled back then. He let go of the pinned down limbs and was about to roll off him, but after seeing that it was in fact Will, Nico pulled him back down by his shirt and kissed him eagerly.

Will had both hands on either side of Nico's face and Nico's hands had made their way into his hair. They knew they should stop as to not lose Chiron trust in them but Nico needed this, he needed to feel loved by someone, by Will. He felt like he'd lost his sister and it hurt, he tried to show Will this, and he completely understood. So he just kept kissing him everywhere he could; nose, forehead, jaw, neck, shoulder. All the time whispering things like,

‘She's just confused, Neeks.’ or ‘She's your sister, everything will be fine.’ 

Nico didn't believe him but it was nice to hear all the same. By the time they stopped, they were both breathing hard and they rested their foreheads together. 

“Thanks Will.”

“Anytime Sunshine.” And so the conversation went until they both drifted off, Nico's head on Will's shoulder.

\--------------------

Over the next few days Nico managed to avoid his sister, Will however, had seen her several times around camp. Usually with Frank looking like he was explaining something to her, Hazel's face was paler than the rest of the skin she had exposed, and her hair wasn't as bouncy as it had been the first day he saw her. 

Will really didn't know what to think of her anymore, it wasn't her fault that she'd been raised that way but it still made him feel different and a little cold towards her. 

About two days after the ‘incident’, Hazel had come to the infirmary with a small, but deep cut running up her wrist. Of course Will had to be the one to heal and bandage it, of which he was very annoyed at his siblings for. Yes, he may be the best healer, and yes this was someone very important to someone very special to him. But seriously? No one else could've taken care of the homophobic sister of his boyfriend? No one at all?

Even though if she knew, she would probably scream or faint and that would just be 'awkward'. But he sucked up his uncomfortableness and did it. He hid Nico in the room they'd been staying in while he healed the daughter of Pluto. Hazel was a nice girl, anyone could see that, but she obviously didn't know that he was the boy dating her brother. He had to hold in a relieved sigh at that, for Nico's benefit as to not raise questions. 

They had a perfectly good conversation, and whenever it got to Nico in anyway, he turned it to something else. When she had left, he practically fell against the door of the room Nico was in and breathed out his entire lung. Nico came over and wrapped his arms around his neck,

“What happened? Why was she here?”

“She came in with a cut and I healed her. That was stressful Neeks, she didn't know who I was. Had to change the subject every time it got to you.”

“How w-was she acting?” Will could practically hear his fingers itching to turn his skull ring, like he did every time he was agitated.

“Well she was slightly shaken up actually, her face was paler than the rest of her and her hair looked almost like it was partly stuck down to her scalp.” Nico buried his head into Will's shoulder and Will wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could.

“I've lost her haven't I? She's scared of me. I've lost another sister.” He wasn't crying but could tell he wanted to, he didn't know what to say, and didn't want to lie anyway. So he just held him and stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing angst. I apologise if it was badly written  
> Comment who I should do after Hazel drama.  
> I know that she has a lot of chapters, but she has a lot of feelings about this and so do I  
> Thanks for likes :)


	10. Hazel V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank calls on friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late.

Frank was weary every time he saw Hazel, he was scared every time she was silent that she'd snap, which was annoying him because he knew she wasn't that delicate. But he still felt like that. She hadn't so far but he still worried, he hadn't approached the topic of Nico but he knew he'd have to at some point. 

He was leaving tomorrow so he would have to do it quickly, so he took a deep breath to begin,

“Hazel, we need to talk.” He didn't mean it to sound so ominous but he knew Hazel wouldn't have reacted any other way either, she kept still but looked at him with her big gold eyes through the curling hair. 

“It's about Nico isn't it?” Frank nodded, and she just looked sad, “I don't know what to do, I shouldn't still feel protective of him, because it isn’t him. I'm also still scared for him, he's not safe anymore. Not that he ever was, being a demigod, but now even the mortals and other demigods may come after him because he chose to love a boy.” 

“I don't think that's true anymore Haze, if it was, do you really think he would've even told you? If things were that bad, he wouldn't have said anything, like he didn’t for four years.” 

She seemed to think it through before curling into a small ball against the tree they were sitting near, “You can wait for Reyna to explain it if you want, she probably knows something more about this sort of stuff, I don't know what else to say. I don't want to say anything that’s not true, but I don't want you to loose your family over something like this…”

“You mean over something he chose to be, if he cared about me, wouldn't he have chose not to do that? To keep us both safe.” Frank had no answer that would satisfy her, and so just got up and walked away, deciding to leave it till Reyna got there.

 

Just as he was entering the empty Ares cabin, he got an idea. He rummaged through his stuff to try and find a drachma, he'd never used an Iris Message before, but he might as well try… He recalled someone giving him a few for this exact reason and was thankful to whomever it was.

He then went to the bathrooms and turned on a tap, before realising he had no way to reflect the light onto it. He went up to the big house, turning off the tap as he went, to get some mirrors and found Will. Well, he found his golden mop through a window as he approached… 

When he entered, and Will saw, he decided that he may as well ask. He guessed that Will would have the best idea of if they had things he needed.

“I'm only stopping by, but do you have any hand mirrors?” Will looked confused, but shrugged and went into the store room. He came out with three of them and handed them over without saying anything. He then turned and went back to the person he was with the patient he was attending to before.

When he had made the journey back to the bathrooms, Frank placed the mirrors around so that the light from outside reflected onto the nearest tap. He retrieved the drachma from his pocket and turned the tap back on. Once a faint array of colours appeared within the droplets, he threw the coin into the newly formed rainbow while saying:

“Reyna, Camp Jupiter.” 

Her picture appeared, surrounded by a frame of water and she seemed shocked in the least. She also wasn’t alone, there was another girl there, she had short and spiky black hair that was shaved on one side. She also had electric blue eyes that he’d seen before but couldn’t place, and in the midst of the spikes, was a thin band of silver with a moon. Frank had never seen it before, but it had an air about it that made it seem important.

“Reyna, is this a bad time?” He asked, she turned and smiled. Reyna didn’t seem to have been scared by his sudden and random calling,

“Not at all Frank, how is everything going?” Then her face turned slightly worried and she turned her body fully so as to face him, the other girl scooted closer to Reyna and did the same, “How did Hazel take it?”

Frank shook his head before answering,

“Not well. Whenever I approach it, she goes on saying that he chose it and that we can ‘fix’ him. I can't really say much because I hadn’t been exposed to this stuff until yesterday, but do you know anything about this kind of stuff that could convince her that it’s okay to be like that now?” He almost thought he saw the girls look at each other when he said the last bit but it was too quick to tell. He didn’t want to ride it off as nothing, because as a leader, you should notice everything. 

“When I get there I’ll explain, we can’t let Nico go through that stuff again.” Then he definitely saw the other girl look at her and her eyes had some sort of electricity in them that he’d also seen before but couldn’t remember where, either.

Reyna must’ve seen him look at the other girl because she said,

“This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Jason’s sister, we met on the quest to return the Athena Parthenos.” Now Frank understood where he’d seen those eyes before, but to his defense, they looked completely different.

“Oh okay, nice to meet you Thalia. I don’t believe Jason told us he had a sister.” Thalia shook her head and rolled her eyes at Reyna,

“Of course he didn’t, that little punk.” Frank and Reyna smiled and nodded, agreeing with her entirely. 

“Anyway, we can exchange Jason stories later,” Reyna turned to Thalia, “We need to do stuff, you're only here for two weeks.” She smiled and did a half-nod before looking directly at Reyna and cutting the connection. 

Frank thought that was weird but decided not to question who Reyna wanted to spend her time with while he was away. He would get answers tomorrow and so better not to dwell on a few small actions that seemed strange. 

Thalia seemed nice enough and he would have to ask Jason about her next time they talked, he wondered why he couldn't remember her being mentioned, before remembering that Jason had been at Camp Jupiter for so long. 

Frank guessed that Jason hadn't really thought about his sister in years, what with him being so young when he was taken to the Wolf House. However, considering that Reyna clearly knew her, they must talk a lot. Especially with how close they were sitting, he had known Reyna long enough to know that she isn't the one to make friends easily and even longer to be so comfortable around them. 

Frank shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind till tomorrow, he would get answers then, right now he could relax for the first time since Nico had told him. It had been a very stressful two days and while he didn’t know where Nico was, he was fairly confident he was being looked after by someone, but he was still a bit unsure. This was still left over from the few times he'd seen Nico on the Argo II, alone and silent on the ship's mast.

Still, he went to the Ares cabin, turned on a single light by his borrowed bed and started to try and read a book, it was better as it had a lot of latin within the pages. It was getting later and Frank could only tell by the shadows growing longer out the corner of his eyes.

Hazel didn't come find him and he guessed it was because she needed sometime alone, either way, he knew she needed to work through some stuff so he wouldn't disturb her unless she came to him. So he carried on reading…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who I should do next and if you liked it, it encourages.  
> Again, sorry that this is late.


	11. Hazel VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly the end of the Hazel Drama, hang in there.

Hazel wasn't okay, she was lost and confused and alone in the dark. She was curled into the dark blankets on her bed and staring across the room to her brother's own bed, but he wasn't her brother. She learned what he was and he was going to be lost to her if anyone else knew, they might even come after her, or even Frank. Everything was in jeopardy if this got out, so she was going to have to figure it out alone. 

She would find him a cure so they would be safe. Hazel had lost how many times she had told herself that she would, she was trying to tattoo it into herself as to not lose her thought track. Then why wasn't it working?

There was a tugging on the back of her skull and it ached, it started this morning when she started analysing the memory. She figured the memory of seeing what she saw jump started the aching, it kept dragging her back to it as if to make her rethink. She didn't though, she would keep a clear mind and not let the fact that it was her brother- not her brother - cloud the rational way to handle this, and that was to fix it before it hurt anybody. 

And so she sat on the bed until the raging thoughts became white noise and it lulled her into a restless sleep. 

 

When she did wake, it was early and she was covered in a thin and slick layer of sweat. Her hair had lost almost all of the natural curls to the liquid and parts of it stuck to her neck and back, uncomfortably. It confused her because her dream had been pleasant, nice even, warm. It was her and Nico and it was bright and soft and void of hurt, any shadow was eradicated instantly. It was innocent and had the ring of childhood coursing throughout it like the small laughs that she couldn't tell where they came from. Hazel didn't care though, she was young and free and running over lush hills with her brother in the swirl of a fantasy. It ended too soon and she tried and tried get it back, she wanted that dream and though she tried to cling to it, it slipped away. The real memories flooded through the gates of the Land of the Awake until she was heavy with them and stumbled out of bed.

Reyna would be coming today, she would help Nico- she had to. That was a thread of hope that was thickening as the hours had passed since her decision to help him and though she wanted Reyna’s help, she really wished Frank wouldn't have to leave. However, spending the months at Camp Jupiter made her realise that there always had to be someone in charge or things could get difficult. She understood what had to be done, and so began to plan what she would say to Reyna to explain what their situation is without freaking her out. She knew it would be hard as Reyna’s past was a hard one, but she almost understood Nico better than she did and Hazel could use that. 

Maybe Reyna would be able to figure out who the boy was that meant so much to her brother, she hadn't paid it much thought until today, but now she realised that he was probably with him right now. The boy may be leading him even further away from her, and so they would need all the help they could get, even if Nico refused to be saved at the moment.

Maybe if things were different, and they weren't going to be put in danger of his decision, then it would be okay. But it wasn't safe and so they would have to make it that way, she followed her thoughts to her wardrobe to get dressed, before going in search of Frank before he left at 12:30 when Reyna was to be due. It was 10:45 at the moment, Hazel didn't notice the time slipping away so quickly.

She found him leaving the Ares cabin with his single bag and he hugged her when he saw her, thinking whether or not to kiss her forehead, but she pulled away too quickly. He did grab her hand though and didn't mention the cold remains of her nervous sweat.

They walked in silence to the Big House to drop off the bag so Frank would have to walk back to his cabin to get his bags when Reyna's car shows up. They left it in the first room on a chair with a note to Chiron explaining whose it was and when the car was due.

They left that there before going to see what was left of breakfast, as the sun kept on creeping across the sky.

\-------------------

Nico had woken up to warmth, like a soft cloud had been draped over him, it was distracting. So he only curled into it more, he wanted the distraction that the arms around him provided, like hot chocolate in a harsh winter. 

Will kissed his forehead once before laying back down, his hands running up and down Nico's back in an attempt to comfort or distract him. Either way it was working, and they teetered on the edge of consciousness and sleep almost indefinitely. It was a long while before they actually woke up, and sunlight was pouring through the gasps in the curtains. Nico found it endearing how Will turned to get the most sun he could, even when he didn't realise it. Sometimes Nico would be facing him, the next he was turned towards the sun, he didn't even realise. He guessed it was an Apollo thing, they were like some weird, human sunflowers.

They made their way up to the main part of the Big House as Nico struggled to remember what was going to happen today, it didn't help that one of Will’s arms was around him while they walked up the stairs… He felt lips press near his ear and whisper,

“Are you forgetting that Reyna’s coming today? Or am I just really good at distracting you?” Nico swatted his boyfriend in a playful manner before replying,

“Both, actually. I'm glad Reyna’s coming, I've missed her, we've only been able to talk via IMs.” Will nodded and they dropped down into a chair together after Will had gotten something for them to do to ‘improve their latin’. Nico found it pointless as the words kinda just came to them anyway, but still liked it. He realised that by Hazel's reaction, they had gotten the most time alone in...ever. It irked him, he didn't want that to be the reason for them spending so much time together. He knew he was being silly though, and returned to the present; curled in Will arms and hearing him read, translating the Latin for himself.

It was around midday when Reyna finally showed up, Nico was glad he managed to waste a whole morning. However, as much as he wanted to be there to meet his ‘not sister’, he knew that Frank would be leaving with the car, and that meant Hazel would be there to see him off. 

He was right and, childishly, hid under the window to avoid being seen. He peeked his head over every once in awhile to see what was happening. He lost sight of Hazel and Frank as they went over the hill, and sat back under the window. 

Will hadn't said a word as he'd hid, but Nico could feel a comment bubbling on his tongue. Once he had relaxed, said comment came,

“Really? Hiding from your sister? Isn't that a bit low for the Ghost King?” Nico would've been offended by it if Will hadn't been walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch like a cat and they sat there under the window till they were sure Hazel wasn't going to come into the room. He would shadow-travel them away if she did, he wasn't proud, but it would keep him safe.

\----------------------

Hazel hadn't expected two people to arrive out of the car. She didn't know the second one, she had electric blue eyes that sparked and short black hair with a silver ringlet hidden amongst it, like the twinkle of a star in the night sky. She seemed familiar and it bugged Hazel because she was sure she'd never seen her before. 

Reyna and the girl walked very close together, Hazel noticed, and she could tell they were good friends. Reyna wasn’t one to act like that around just anyone, Reyna just smiled slightly at both of them before nodding at Frank. Frank then squeezed Hazel’s hand and kissed her forehead, she could feel a blush rising though no one could see. She handed him his bags and watched till the car drove away.

She turned to Reyna and the girl,

“Who’s this Reyna?” The girl stuck out her hand and Hazel took it.

“Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Jason’s big sis.” She knew surprise was now plastered on her face, she wondered why Jason never said, granted it never really came up but….

“Frank acted pretty much the same.” Reyna said into the silence, so Frank had talked to them before, Hazel hadn’t known that. “So...what’s new here?” She asked, wary.

Hazel ran a hand over her face, before sighing.

“Nico’s not Nico anymore, if he ever was. I don't really want to talk about it, but I need you to help me fix him.” Reyna looked almost apologetic, but not towards her. Reyna was looking to Thalia, but then turned back to her. 

“Hazel, we need to talk. I know you’re not going to accept this right away, but Nico’s not broken.” They then linked hands and Hazel felt her eyes widen and her body go stiff as she realised.

 

They sat by the tree at the top of the hill, which Hazel had learned was actually Thalia’s Tree from when she had died, kind of. It was an interesting story, but Hazel didn’t want to know why they were sitting here. She wanted the to explain why Nico, and by extension them, why they weren’t broken or in danger.

When they story had finished, she was sitting against a separate tree due to the dragon. He didn’t seem to mind Thalia, she guessed he sensed she wouldn’t steal the fleece from her own tree. Thalia was very laid back and sat with her arm around Reyna’s shoulders, and to her surprise, she didn’t shift uncomfortably several times a minute.

“Why are you so open about,” She waved her hand at them, “This, in front of me?” 

“We’re trying to show you that times have changed, it’s now considered this thing called ‘homophobic’ if you don’t accept that, women can love women and men can love men.” Thalia explained, before Reyna continued,

“There’s also people who love both and then there’s the whole non-binary gender thing, but I won’t get into that. Some people aren’t very comfortable with themselves because of people, I’m sorry, like you. Those who find it gross, or wrong or fake and it really causes internal struggles. Nico had to suffer with that for four years, Hazel, he was scared of himself and his feelings.”

“Put yourself in his shoes; his last direct family telling him that he needed to be fixed when he’d just begun to be happy with himself. We aren’t just telling you this for him, we don’t want you to lose your big brother over something that’s not true anymore.” Thalia finished.

Hazel sat for a while, processing. Thalia and Reyna shared a few worried looks in that time, before she stood up,

“I need to find my brother.” Hazel begun walking to the Big House, and Thalia and Reyna had matching smiles when they followed behind her, hands linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end. This is taking way longer than expected, but oh well.  
> Nice stuff is coming, yey!  
> Comment who I should do after.


	12. Hazel VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of to telling Hazel. Wow this is a rollercoaster, like gees.

Everything was tumbling through Hazel's thoughts as she walked, she was searching but she didn't have any idea where Nico could be. She started getting faster and she could hear Reyna and Thalia’s footsteps speed up behind her, she didn't realise how fast she was going till her hair was windblown and she was in front of her cabin. 

She knew why she had come here, but it was silly, he hadn't stepped stepped foot in the Hades Cabin since...everything. The next place he would be was with mystery-boy and she didn't even know who he was.

She froze and spun, sure enough, the girls were there. Their hands were still interlinked and she couldn't keep her eyes off of them, everything was still all so confusing and new. What she knew for definite was that she needed to find her brother and he would be with his, well his boyfriend. 

She never heard him say it, but they were and she didn't know how to feel at all. 

‘One step at a time’ She told herself, as she took a deep breath.

“Do you know who Nico’s...boyfriend, is?” She hated how hard it was to say that and felt terrible about how she'd practically choked the words out. Reyna and Thalia had mirrored concern on their faces when they looked at her and she understood why, didn't mean she liked it.

“His name is Will Solace, son of Apollo.” Reyna said and Hazel took off to the shiny golden cabin in the near distance. 

\------------------

In all honesty, Austin really should've expected Hazel to come to the Apollo Cabin at some point, but he wasn't prepared for her to burst through the door out of the blue. It wasn't his fault he was relaxing, he just wasn't prepared.

“Where is you brother? And will my brother be with him?” Austin nodded quickly from beneath his bed covers and his thought he saw a faint red on her cheeks from bursting into his cabin. He opened his mouth to say something but Hazel cut him off,

“Where is my brother?”

“Infirmary.” He said quickly before she could interrupt him, even though he was going to give her answers. Granted Austin had never met Hazel, but he assumed she would be shy and quiet, he guessed not with her current behaviour. She nodded once, before turning and walking away so fast she might as well be running. He also saw the figures of Reyna and Thalia outside the door, Thalia following Hazel with her eyes and Reyna with her hand on the door. 

“Sorry for disturbing you.” She said before Thalia began to drag her away. She closed the door and Austin saw them pass the window. Now he wasn’t the fastest of demigods, but he wasn’t slow, he was settling back into his bed when it hit him round the head like Kayla did with a pillow. 

Reyna and Thalia were holding hands, and Hazel was asking about Nico, the girls were following her with a concerned face. Hazel obviously knew something else now, and she would be okay with the ‘Solangelo’ as the Aphrodite girl called it.

Austin hated seeing his big brother sad over his boyfriend, but he was such a good carer that he believed Nico would be okay. Sadly, but only by a bit, that would mean he would have to suffer through Will’s yabbering about how cute the Son of Death was and have to put up with their lovey-dovey stares, no wonder the Aphrodite kids loved it. As much as he complained internally, he really did hope that Nico would be fine, he was his brother’s boyfriend after all. Not only that, but he was kinda his friend to with him sitting at their table, so he would complain to himself, and to Kayla. Right now he just really hoped his family would be okay.

\---------------------------

Day 3 of hiding in the infirmary was starting to get to Nico, he still had ADHD and he needed to move, dammit! Will had his healing duties and went to get them food, but Nico was so scared of facing his little sister that he locked himself away in a room. 

Will was gone at the moment, on his way for food, and Nico had been bouncing a ball he’d found against the wall for the few minutes he’d been gone like in those prison movies. He found it kind of funny, in a twisted, bitter way. Once again he was in a prison of his own making, and suffering for a different reason. At least he wasn't alone this time. It took fifteen minutes for Will to get food and bring it back, sometimes longer, and Nico had already begun counting the seconds. 

Five minutes into the count, he heard footsteps. He didn’t move though, if it was Will he’d come in, not knock at the door like this person was now doing. The knocking didn’t stop and Nico grew irritated, he placed the ball on the bed and dragged himself to the door, he didn’t bother to see who it was before opening,

“If you’re not Will, I really don’t feel like talking right now, so please come back la-” He was interrupted by his sister barging his way into the room. He froze against the nearest wall and stared her down. She wasn’t screaming at him, and wasn’t as far from him as she could possibly be. She was standing stiffly against the end of the bed, staring straight back. He didn’t hear the slightly-louder-than-normal breaths outside the door and wrapped his arms around himself, gritting his teeth. “Here to try and fix me?” He managed to get out between his teeth. Everything about them was forced and uncomfortable and Nico hated it. Hazel bit her lip and looked away, he didn’t understand why she was the one looking almost ashamed. Neither of them should be ashamed, but apparently Hazel was, not of him but of herself. That was the clearest thing he could see in her posture, the rest was blurry and unreadable. 

To his surprise, she shook her head.

“I’m not here to fix you.” She mumbled.

“Then why are you here? You clearly can’t bear to be around me, so why are you here?!” The last part came out a loud growl and he didn’t try to reign it in, he missed the look of slight fear on Hazel’s face as he pushed past her and sat on the end of the bed furthest from her. Hazel turned and looked at him with her big eyes practically pleading with something he didn’t understand. 

That’s when the other people came into the room, their shoes were loud on the infirmary floor and they opened the door very slowly. Nico was taken by surprise to say the least that Reyna and Thalia were in the doorway, he stared at them instead of Hazel as confusion took over as the main expression on his face. 

When they were fully inside the room, they leant back against the left wall, looking at him like he was a flight risk. He felt like a caged feral animal, and they were looking at him like he was one.

“They're why I'm here, Nico.” She said, now looking at the girls. Nico turned back to Hazel but still held his glare, she shifted uncomfortably under the stare and opened her mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out. She looked to the right side of the room sharply and wrapped her arms around herself awkwardly. He heard her mutter something and he scoffed, standing up.

“I don't know why you're here Hazel and you clearly don't know what to say, so if you would do me the pleasure of actually telling me what you just said, that would be great.” The girls eyes all widened, he knew that Hazel had never heard or seen him like this, but he didn't care. She hurt him, and he knew it wasn't her fault, but he wanted to her to understand how much.

“I don't know how to say it, Nico.” She said defeated and he stiffened, surprised by her tone. She waved in the other girl’s direction, saying, “They tried explaining.”

He sensed Thalia shifting closer to Reyna, but thought nothing of it and kept his eyes on the frail-looking girl in front of him.

“Tried explaining what?”

“You.” 

“Elaborate.” The entire room was hard and cold, reflecting what Nico was feeling. He didn't realise the wooden floor receiving several small holes as a ring of decay flooded from the soles of his shoes. 

Hazel said nothing, only looked at the praetor and huntress across the room. Nico followed her gaze, slowly, to their intertwined hands and felt his shoulders sag of their own accord. Relief and understanding whisped its way into the confusion and he understood then, why Hazel was suddenly talking to him and why the shame had been there.

“Is it true that you're going to be safe?” She whispered behind her hair.

“Here, I definitely am. No one cares who you date, even if they do intrude on whatever you have quite a bit. Wills siblings especially…” He almost smiled at the end, almost. The decay stopped its path across the floor, just skimming Hazel's shoes. “Is that it?”

“How do you mean?”

“Are you not going to try and fix me? Are you not going to call me a freak or an abomination? Because if you do that, I won't be able to be your brother. I've been scared of myself for so long, and I'm not anymore, I can't have you scared of me for the reason I was.” As much as it hurt him to say that, it was all truth. He couldn't live with that, not when he was finally happy.

“It's going to take a while, but I won't try to fix you. Just because it's okay now, doesn't mean it doesn't freak me out, that's going to take a long time. If you are truly safe, if we both are, then I'm going to try because you are the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you.” 

Reyna and Thalia were smiling now, arms on each other's waist. The cold had seeped away through the walls, but the tension was still there. Nico walked forward slowly and wrapped his arms around her smaller form, closing his eyes and resting his chin on top of the curls. 

He knew it would take time for them to be as comfortable as they were, but they were both willing to wait. 

\-----------------------

After the first minute of the embrace, Thalia and Reyna had snuck out the room and into the main infirmary. As they walked to the entrance, they were blocked by the tanned figure of Will Solace holding a bag of food, Reyna stuck out a hand for him to shake. He moved the bag to one arm, took it and she said,

“Nice to finally meet you Will.” 

“Same to you Reyna.” When Reyna let go, Thalia replaced it with hers.

“You must be Nico’s mystery boy.”

“Not really that much of a mystery…” He mumbled before saying, “Wait, why are you here?” They looked at each other with a look in their eyes that most would mistake for nothing, but Will saw as warmth. Reyna inclined her head to Nico’s room and Will went around them as she said,

“Go see for yourself.” 

He put the bag on the floor next to the door before opening it quietly. He saw the siblings in a tight hold at the end of the solitary bed and smiled, he snuck into the room before closing the door again. Will sat down at the head of the bed and waited for them to notice him, it took about three minutes, before Will simply put his hand on Nico's shoulder. 

He removed one arm from around Hazel and half turned towards Will, a small and rare smile on his face. She looked up through thick locks at him, ghosts of tears scattered down her cheeks, she sniffed once before holding out a hand to him. Will took it with his right, as the left was still on Nico's shoulder like a silent support and she held it there rather than shook it. A soft smile spread onto his face and whatever doubts about the future dissipated when she said,

“Thank you for making my brother happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who I should do next, I hope this was realistic enough. I got a bit emotional, even though I was listening to rock music, but still.  
> Opinions help me write.


	13. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone coming back to camp Nico starts to panic.  
> He goes to Piper for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late  
> Exams, bad wifi and child safe make for an annoying few months.   
> Anyway, hope you people enjoy this.

Nico hadn't realised the months going by until it was too late. Summer camp was going to be starting in three days. Jason was coming back to camp. Don't get him wrong, Jason was great and practically his first friend, but some things he just didn't feel entirely comfortable with around him. He just didn't know how he would react, and that nerved him. He didn't let emotions show through his face a lot and that reminded him of himself a bit too much.

When he'd first told him, against his will, he thought he'd be cast off the Argo II and left in the haunted ruins. Instead he was encouraged that it was okay and he had nothing to be ashamed of, it had thrown him for a complete loop. He just needed to know what Jason's reaction was going to be, and so he wanted to talk to the person who could predict his reaction to the best degree. And that, was why he was going to talk to Piper.

Asking his sort-of-best-friend’s girlfriend for preparation was not something he was going to be proud of, but he felt it necessary.

\-------------------

“I'm going to talk to Piper about us first.”  
Will turned at that with a questioning face before returning to the paperwork he was filling out for a small-ish scratch one of the twins had, again, inflicted.. 

“And why would you not just talk to Jason about us? You know, your sort-of-best-friend?” He inquired. Nico sighed and ran a hand over his face, laying back on the bottom bunk of the bed he was sitting on. 

“Jason may know that I am-”  
“A homosexual.”   
“-Yes that. Anyway, well he was the most supportive person I ever met before you-”  
“Damn right.”  
“-Stop interrupting me-”  
“You love it.”

“-I mean it. I want him to be as supportive as the first time. I want to know how he's going to react, you know how I am with this stuff.” Will put his clipboard down on his bedside table and sat down so he could pull Nico’s feet into his lap. The boy in question waved in the direction of the papers,

“You have to do those before Austin comes back.” Nico said, Will shrugged,

“Yeah, but I can talk to my grumpy boyfriend first about telling his sort-of-best-friend that he is in his first relationship.” He said playfully as the removed the feet from his lap. Nico was looking him right in the eye now before rolling his eyes and saying;

“I'm just thankful that he hasn't brought it up yet, probably still thinks I'm really sensitive about it.” He said nonchalantly as Will moved onto his knees still looking at him. 

“Well you are…” Nico rolled his eyes yet again, muttering, “I'm surprised I haven't eye-rolled myself into another dimension while dating you.” Will smirked,  
“Again, you love it.” Nico sat up then and Will met him halfway in a kiss that quickly had Nico on his knees as well and arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. 

The kisses quickly turned into a hug with Will's arms around his middle, but Will pulled away, grabbed the clipboard again and came to sit next to Nico on the bed again. After half an hour of comfortable silence, a knock rang through the silent room,

“Everybody decent in there?” Came the voice of a tired Kayla.

“Why wouldn't we be?” Nico replied. Kayla came in covered in dirt after what must've been a run through the forest (they’d made a path.) She came and sat on the bed but Will promptly kicked her off,

“Not on my bed, Kay. I am not going to be sleeping in dirt and dust tonight.” She stuck her tongue out at him and they fell into the same routine as normal; of laughing, going to the infirmary and training.

\-------------------

It was after dinner at camp that Nico lay awake in his cabin trying not to overthink the whole Jason thing. When it got to ten he didn't do what he normally did; which was shadow-travel to the Apollo Cabin, get Will and shadow-travel them back to his bunk. Instead he got up, put on this jacket despite it being nearly summer, and head out into the night.

It wasn't just that Jason was coming back, sure he was nervous about that, but it was also that the whole camp was. There would be so many people and he didn't know how many to tell or not tell, if he'd need to tell them or not. It was all confusing and after all the drama with Hazel, he didn't feel as though he should tell everyone as to prevent further reactions like that from strangers. Strangers who didn’t know him and wouldn’t spend enough time with him to get over it.

He was at the edge of the woods before he knew it and was staring sleepily into the black shapes of the trees. His feet dragged him into the blackness that acted like a blanket for him. After he didn't know how long, Nico sat down against a particularly big, knobbly and curving tree, wrapping himself in his minimal clothes. Luckily the tree blocked most of the winds and with the comfort of darkness and the heat radiating throughout the jacket, fell asleep just off the path that had been carved a few weeks before.

 

The sun was very high when Nico woke up, he had no watch, but didn't really give it much thought. The light played on the leaves and cast his surroundings in a green glow. He sleepily made his way around the tree, rubbing his eyes as he went, and back onto the path. It was then that he was brutally reminded of the years he spent wandering and isolated, waking up in strange places he didn't know, but he knew this place. That made it slightly better, but not enough for him to feel happy.

His brain called for him to go back, get warm and get food but he ignored it all and headed in the opposite direction. He ran into no other campers through the forest and was grateful, he needed time to think. He'd been too sleep deprived last night and the brisk breeze that was flowing through the trees was calming. 

He walked for so long that he reached the beach, he was too caught up in the tornado of thoughts about how to tell Jason and everyone else who would be returning. There were only a few immediate concerns left but it still stressed him out, and no matter how much Will helped, sometimes he just needed to figure things out alone. It was how he had done it for so long.

He wasn't at all surprised when an Iris Message came through for him in the sea spray, he sat down on the rock and accepted it. Unsurprisingly Will's face showed up in the image,

“Where in Hades name are you?” He demanded.  
“Don't use my father's name against me.” Will laughed but demanded the same again.  
“I'm at the beach.” He replied. He got a confused face in return,  
“Why? And why are you in your pyjamas?”

Nico looked down at his attire and shrugged,  
“I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, then I fell asleep under a tree. I didn't feel like facing people so I kept walking, now I'm here.” Wills confusion did not leave and he shook his head when he'd finished.  
“Only you Neeks. I'm coming there right now.”  
“Only you Will.” He then cut the connection and waited.

When Will did finally get to the beach, he had brought a blanket, of which he gave Nico no chance to refuse.   
“Did you manage to think through everything?”  
“No.”  
“Need more time?” Nico gave him a small nod. Will said no more and just sat next to him watching the sea. 

It was strange how they always seemed to arrive back at the beach, staring out into the unknown vastness.

\-----------------

Throughout the next day and morning Nico decided not to think about it at all. Jason and Piper and everyone would get here and he would not stress till that happened. That was all well and good until the day actually arrived. Nico wasn't exactly ‘panicking’ anymore, but the nerves set in quickly and as much as he tried to plan...whatever he was going to do.

“You just need to get Piper alone, that's all. Act all sulky and nonchalant around Jason then get her alone. I assume that's what you're planning anyway.” Will said from his place in the sun. He was stretched out on the grass, as much a lanky ct as he had ever been. Nico was as close as he could be while remaining in the shadows.

“I guess you're right, no need to overthink this”  
“Exactly. Personally I don't think you need to talk to Piper at all, Jason will be fine with it.”  
“You, William, are not me.” Nico said rolling his eyes.  
“Good thing too! Then we couldn't date and there would be even more gloom in this camp. Darkness squared.” Will replied dramatically.  
“You nerd.” Nico retorted, now running his fingers through Will's hair.  
“Says you Mr. Nico di ‘I had an entire set of mythomagic cards’ Angelo.”  
“That's not my name.”   
“Sure, do you know what time it is?” Will sighed.  
“If my countdown is accurate then we have ten minutes.” Will sat up and Nico looked down.  
“You're really worried about this.” It wasn't a question and Will sacrificed his place in the sun to bring the smaller form of his boyfriend into his arms.

“Do you have to go now?” Will said after what he guessed had been about nine minutes. Nico sighed and disentangled himself from Will.  
“What are you going to do?” Nico asked, his hand staying on his shoulders for longer than necessary.  
“Try and find some of other campers, see if there are any new ones.” Will replied, standing himself.   
“Of course you are.”

They made their way to the Big House before separating, Nico heading onwards to Thalia's Tree. He was once again thankful the dragon gave him no heed as he waited. He wasn't as nervous as with Hazel but they were still bubbling beneath the surface, stewing the more he thought about it. When the car turned up he let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, thankful for the distraction.

It had almost completely slipped his mind, but Hedge, Meelie and little Chuck would also be arriving with them. This came as a wonderful surprise to him, he was also reminded of his godparenthood when he caught the sight of a small satyr being held by his cloud nymph mother. She kept a tight hold on the ten-month-old as she got out of the car, the younger couple getting out of the back. 

Smiles split both their faces when they saw him and he couldn't help but return a small one. Hedge got out the other side of the car, obviously having driven it. Jason walked up to him quickly but stopped in front of him,

“Are you going to allow me a hug?” He asked and Nico shook his head slightly before bringing him into a quick one armed hug. Piper came up behind and opened her arms for her own. 

“How've you been Nico?”Jason asked with type of casual air Nico wished he had.  
“Good, better than I have been in a long time.” Piper smiled at that,  
“That's great. We'll go get our bags then I want all the details of what's happened. Leo, Apollo and anything else including.” Jason smiled again and put a hand on her shoulder as they went back to the car, switching effectively, with Hedge and Meelie. 

“How's it going Nico?” Gleeson asked,  
“Great.”   
“That's good to hear.” Meelie said, still clinging to the surprising energetic child. Nico reached out his boney hand to touch his fingers to the child's, Chuck grabbed them and turned them over several times. Nico huffed once and barely saw Piper and Jason coming back over to them.

“Never took you for liking kids.” Jason said, Piper smiled and Meelie looked a little proud.  
“I'm not usually but I make an exception for my godson.” Hedge, Meelie's and Piper’s smiles grew, which was an almost comical contrast to Jason's, which turned to shock.  
“Hedge, you and Meelie have been living with us for nearly a year and you didn't mention that Nico is the other godparent.” Nico shrugged and took his hand away from the child. 

“We should go put our bags away.” Piper said.  
“I'll go with you, I'm heading down to the cabins anyway.” They all started walking, Nico carrying Meelie’s bags down the Big House. 

 

It was just him Piper and Jason walking down to the cabins and he was trying to figure out how to get her alone. His answer came when Jason went into the Zeus cabin and he and Piper were still walking to the Aphrodite one. 

He stopped her a few steps away with a hand on her arm.  
“I need to talk to you about something regarding Jason, I know that it is stupid but I'm going to do it anyway.” She looked confused but nodded for him to go on,  
“What is it?”   
“Did Jason tell you about what happened with Percy?”  
She shook her head. This was going to be harder but he was thankful Jason had kept his secret even after he was okay with it.  
“Well, I'm dating someone, his name’s Will.” He had gotten better at saying that. It may seem small to some people, but to him, every time he said it was a small victory. She didn't spare a second before giving him a short hug. 

“Is that why he got really defensive about you after that trip to get the sceptre? Because you’re gay?” He nodded and flinched a little at the word, he always got it confused with the old meaning, ‘happy’. Being a homosexual certainly hadn’t made him ‘happy’ barely a year ago.

“Why would you need to talk to me about this, I'm honoured, but shouldn't you be talking to Jason. He will probably be hurt you're not telling him first.”   
“If you cannot tell Piper, I’m not exactly open about this. Jason was always the most supportive but I can’t help being nervous about it.”  
“You want to know what he’ll say exactly?” Again, he nodded. She put a light hand on his shoulder, his gaze flickering between her and it, “You’re not a physical comfort person are you? Okay, well, he will be happy for you and supportive if I know Jason. Which I do, good enough for you?” She answered and he nodded. She had already removed her hand but was still looking at him with warmth that made him question why he never got to know her better. 

“Can I know something about this Will? Aphrodite thing I guess.”   
“He’s a son of Apollo, head medic and practically my opposite when considering appearance.” She smiled,  
“So, tall, tan, with white or blonde hair and blue eyes.” She guessed and he just kinda looked at her, she knew she was right, “That's great Nico. Jason will be fine with it, and so will I.”

He nodded and went to turn, but she grabbed his arm last second.   
“Will we get to meet him?” She inquired. She only let go when he nodded silently, smiling again, as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment who you want me to do as well.


	14. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally gets round to telling Jason about Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late but writers block is annoying as hell, and so is school starting again.   
> P.s. Wow the end is angsty, sorry, and kinda sappy

Piper had broke away from him and gone to unpack her bags as Jason was doing. More and more campers were arriving, some with cuts and bruises already from the journey to camp, almost nowhere was safe for demigods.

He didn’t know whether any more Apollo kids would turn up -Will hadn’t said anything about it- and so he assumed none were going to. He also assumed that his boyfriend would already be in the infirmary, handing out ambrosia to those with worse injuries. At least they'd made it here alive…

With Will probably busy and Nico not wanting to distract him, he was left to his own thoughts. He decided to keep on the move, no doubt all his usual places had other people there now. The camp always got a wave of new demigods after the pact to leave no child unclaimed. While that was good and all, people were still not Nico's favourite and they tended to avoid him as much as he avoided them. It's probably not helped by the ‘aura of death’ Will and his siblings say he carries around. 

So instead of staying and stewing away in a single place, he decided to do it all across the grounds. He went to the area and watches some of the younger kids pick up a sword for the first time- some were just really enthusiastic. At one point he was sitting at the edges of the strawberry fields, in the shadow of the trees. He decided to reside in a tree near the infirmary to finish his thinking, if Will passed by any of the windows, he didn’t see.

At this point his nerves had gotten smallest that they could be, they were just white noise now. The only other time his mind was this peaceful is around Will, probably the subconscious reason why he’d gone to the infirmary instead of the cabins. At this point he was debating going to look for Jason, he was as stable and calm as he could possible be and he’d had reassurance from the person who knew Jason best. Jason also already knew that he liked boys, felt that way about them as all his other male ‘friends’ did for women, so why was he so scared?

His own brain made no sense to him, with Jason he shouldn’t be scared, so why was he? He usually had a reason for his fears (as much as he hates to admit that he has them) but these ones were unreasonable and it was annoying him. It sat in his chest making the calm sea in his mind turn stormy with questions. 

 

“What are you doing?”  
Will’s voice broke through his thoughts, he looked down to see him smiling.   
“Too many people around, needed a place to think.”   
“Are you coming down or am I coming up?” Nico leaned back against the trunk before sighing,  
“I’m coming down, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now, would we?”  
“Ha, ha very funny. Least I could heal myself, you on the other hand cannot if you jump from there.” Nico ignored this warning and jumped anyway, smugness radiating off him quietly when he landed without a scratch.  
“You’d heal me anyway.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you talked to Jason yet?”  
“Been meaning to.”  
“So, no.” When Nico shook his head to confirm, Will reached out to place a warm hand on his shoulder, “There is nothing to worry about.”  
“I know that, but my mind apparently does not.”  
“It’s normal to feel like that, you can’t control fears.” Nico snarled at the word but lowered his head in admittance. Will then put both hands on Nico’s shoulders and looked at him head on,  
“You can do this. I’m going to be here, Piper’s here for you too, and so will Jason. You’ve done much scarier things, Ghost King.” The smallest smile crept into the corner of his mouth and he brought Will into a quick and short hug.  
“Thank you.” He whispers once he’s pulled away and turns to the cabins in the distance.

\---------------

Jason was in fact on his way to the Hades Cabin when Nico caught up to him.

“Hey, thought we were gonna talk.”  
“We were but I got distracted.”  
“By what?”  
“Thoughts.” 

Jason shrugged and motioned for them to walk in the direction of nowhere in particular.

“How’s Chuck been?”  
“He’s been loud and a bit of a handful, I’m guessing all kids are, but kids of Gleeson Hedge are apparently more so.”  
“Why am I not surprised by this turn of events?” Jason huffed a laugh and looked around at the small groups of demigods scattered about the place.  
“It’s so much smaller than New Rome...” Nico nodded, it was true. It wasn’t getting bigger, the amount of demigods that die each year greatly outnumber those being brought in, it was morbid but impossible not to see.

They walked and chatted like nothing was wrong, in some respects that was correct. While there’s no Oracle and Apollo is human, things were pretty quiet at camp. There was no point in worrying about things you couldn’t help. Now if only Nico could’ve realised that years ago, he would’ve saved himself a lot of trouble. 

They were just in some generic place, nothing special when Jason must’ve been reminded about Nico wanting to talk. Nico was both relieved that Jason had brought it up and he wouldn’t have to, and nervous because he was Nico di Angelo and he wasn’t as brave as he would like to be.

“I’m guessing ‘The harpies aren’t as scared of me now and I almost have to abide by the curfew rules’ wasn’t the thing you wanted to tell me about.”   
“No, it wasn’t exactly that.”  
“It’s a guy isn’t it?” At that, Nico turned, his face plastered with a dangerous ‘how did you know that?’. It was unintentional, of course.

“You only act so nervous when it’s to do with your liking for guys.” Nico opened his mouth to retaliate, but Jason did not shut up, “I may not have known you that long, but I do know you well enough.” He supposed Jason did have a point.  
“Yeah, it’s a guy.” He said quietly. Jason nodded and thought about it for a moment before asking,  
“Is it that blonde kid that called you over when I went to visit you after the Gaia thing?”  
“How did you know?” He inquired, slightly shocked that jason 1) remembered that, and 2) saw it in the first place.

“I saw the whole thing, you were practically blushing.”  
“I was not.” Nico replied definitively. “His name’s Will.” Jason smiled,  
“I know you get nervous about things like this, but around me you know that it’s fine. Around any of us- Percy, Piper, Leo if he ever comes back. We’ll all be supportive of you because that’s what friends do. 

A warm and comforting feeling spread through Nico then. Hearing it out loud instead of just in his head felt grounding and secure, he wanted to hold onto it and ignored the whispers that told him people lie. Jason wouldn’t lie, not about this. It left him stumped and silent, but it remained comforting and like...home. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is believable, also have some fluff.  
> Comment who else I should do :)


End file.
